Lies and Mistletoe, a captain swan au
by RavenclawStarkid13
Summary: Emma Swan may have told her parents that she had a boyfriend- and that boyfriend was her best friend, Killian Jones. This is how they ended up at the Nolan's Christmas Party pretending to be in a relationship. Based on the prompt from Tumblr user otpdisasters. Captain Swan AU. Rated T. Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any character except Flynn.
1. Part 1

**Hello! I have finally managed to write another multi-chapter fic. Well, it's more like four very very short one shots (like 1600 words), but I thought it was better split up. No need to worry though, because I'm posting it all at once.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

"I need a favor."

"A hello is always appreciated, love," Killian says sarcastically, stepping back so his best friend Emma Nolan could enter his apartment.

"This isn't a joking matter, Killian. I'm desperate."

Killian gestures to his beat up leather couch in the middle of the room.

"What can I do for you?" He asks once they're both seated.

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

Killian only stares at her, obviously surprised.

"Last time I checked, Swan, you weren't interested in me."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for my parent's Christmas party. I may have told them I had a boyfriend and when they asked I may have named you."

Killian raises an eyebrow.

Killian stares at her, surprised.

"Please. It would make my parents happy and it would only be once. I swear."

Killian shrugs. "Why not. I was already attending."

"Perfect. You're amazing." Emma stands up. "Pick you up tomorrow?"

Killian starts to shake his head. "How rude of me would it be to let the lady-"

"I'll be here tomorrow at four." She tells him, before leaving, the front door swinging shut behind her.

"Later, Swan," he calls after her, an amused expression on his face.


	2. Part 2

The doorbell rings just as Killian is slipping on his jacket. He adjusts how it sits on his shoulders, before crossing the room and pulling open the door. Emma is standing there in a dark red dress that hugs her figure perfectly, as well as her favorite pair of black high heels.

He has to close his agape mouth. "You look stunning, Swan," he manages to say.

Emma smiles shyly. "So do you. Anyway, let's get going."

"Of course."

Killian shivers as they step out into the frigid parking lot. He guessed that the temperature had dropped since he'd been out earlier. Thankfully, once Emma started up the bug, the heat came on full blast.

"So," Emma starts after a few moments of silence, "Ground rules. One- Let me do the talking. Two- as little romantic, physical contact as possible. Just enough to make it believable. Three-"

"Swan, I understand. Everything will be fine."

"I just want to make my parents happy with me."

"I just want my parents happy with who I am."

"They are, Emma," Killian says softly.

Emma slows the car down as they approach a red light. "They were acting weird the other day. They tease me about not having a boyfriend all the time, but this felt different- like they were disappointed with me. That's when I told them I had just starting dating you and wasn't going to tell them until Christmas."

"There's nothing wrong with not being in a relationship, love. Just look at me. I've been single for years. I doubt your folks are disappointed in you because of that."

Emma smiles sadly. "Thanks, Kil, but I'm not so sure."

The light turns green, and Emma goes back to driving. As the car gains speed, Emma reaches over and turns on the radio. Some kind of indie rock comes on. Killian takes that as signaling the end of their conversation. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the music, instead of thinking about Emma.

Emma parks the car, then turns to Killian. He's slumped in the seat, his eyes closed and snoring softly. She nudges his arm. His eyes open.

"We here?"

She nods. Killian pulls himself into a sitting position, and then slides out of the car. Emma is already halfway down the cobblestone walkway that leads to the quant little cottage of Mr. and Mrs. Nolan. Being here felt strange. He'd been here many times of course, he was Emma's best friend after all. But he'd never been here as a boyfriend, pretend or not.

Killian reaches the door just as it's pulled open. David, Emma's father is standing there, wearing a Santa hat. He smiles as he sees his daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. During their embrace, David's eyes go to Killian. His eyes are filled with love and admiration, which isn't new, but also something else that he had only seen David use when strangers tried to flirt with Emma in front of him.

Oh no, he thinks to himself.

When the hug ends, Emma turns back to look at Killian, who sticks out his hand in the direction of David, smiling nervously.

"Hello, Killian." David takes his outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake.

Once Killian lets go of David's hand, he reaches up and scratches behind his ear. "Happy Christmas," he tells Mr. Nolan nervously.

Noting the obvious awkwardness between the two men, Emma grabs Killian's hand and pulls him past her father and into the house.

 **I know Emma's a it OOC in the car ride, sharing her thoughts so easily like that- but it's because in this AU she's lived a pretty normal life, and she's also know Killian for about twenty years. So yeah...**

 **Comments (especially ones with constructive criticism) are loved and appreciated!**


	3. Part 3

Killian follows Emma down the hallway and into the Nolan's spacious living area, which is decorated for Christmas. Two stockings hang on the mantel above a crackling fire and red, green, and silver tinsel is strewn everywhere- couches, floor, window, and the rocking chair. In the far corner of the room sat a large Christmas tree covered in brightly colored lights and homemade ornaments. Many had been made by Emma and himself as children, sitting at the kitchen table with markers and glitter glue spread out in front of them. Killian smiled at the memory. Most of his favorite childhood memories took place here.

Several people were already in the living room. Killian noted Ruby, one of Emma's friends; Regina, Mr. Nolan's boss of twenty years; and her newest (as well as longest lasting) boyfriend Robin. Henry, Emma's little brother, and his two friends Grace and Flynn sat on the floor with a pile of Legos.

The only one who took notice of the new arrivals were the children, who all smiled and waved. Killian waved back, before continuing on with Emma to the kitchen, where Mrs. Nolan was, stirring whatever was on the stove.

"Hey, mom."

Mrs. Nolan (a.k.a. Mary-Margaret) turns around to face her daughter, a wide grin on her face. "Hello, sweetheart." She sets the stirring spoon on the counter, turns down the stovetop, and engulfs Emma in a hug.

To Killian's relief, she doesn't pay any attention to Killian during the hug. After maybe a minute, Mary-Margaret finally pulls away. That's when she rounds on Killian.

"So, you're dating my daughter now." It's not a question, but Killian answers anyway.

"Yes, ma'am."

His response makes her laugh. "Based on that tone of voice, I'm guessing David has already tried to scare you."

Killian nods.

Mary-Margaret pulls Killian into a hug, releasing him just moments later. "I've known you since you were seven years old. I have no problem with you dating my daughter. Now, David might, but you shouldn't worry too much about him."

She turns to her daughter. "I still wish you would have told me when this happened."

Emma sighs. "Why would you need to know that? You're my mother, not my best friend."

"Well love, you are currently in a relationship with you best friend, so I think your mother's first on the list now."

Mary-Margaret's laugh makes Killian smile.

"He does have a point," she tells Emma, before turning back to the stove. "Off you both go, I've got Christmas cooking to finish up."

 **I'M SORRY I MADE HENRY EMMA'S SISTER I HAD TO DO IT FOR THE STORYLINE**

 **Also- yes the Flynn that is Henry's friend is supposed to be Flynn Rider from Tangled.**


	4. Part 4

**Hello all! I am so so so sorry that this chapter was so messed up for so long. I was told about it, then completely forgot to change it. Again, apologies for denying you all the conclusion, but here it is! Please enjoy, and if you liked this story, maybe leave me a review?**

Two and a half hours went by without Killian or Emma slipping up. The pair were currently settled on the smallest couch in the room, Emma's head resting on Killian's shoulder, while they listened to David and Mary-Margaret's conversation about their recent trip to Paris. Killian had only been to Paris once, when he was a young lad. He didn't remember much, but the stories that people brought from there were fascinating.

"-so we're looking at this painting, and David goes-"

The conversation is interrupted when Henry and his friends come bounding back into the living room. All eyes turn to face the kids as they approached Emma and Killian. Flynn climbs up onto the armrest on Killian's side and pulls a wad of mistletoe with a piece of tape attached at the top. Being the tallest, he could easily reach the ceiling which is where the mistletoe went, right above Emma and Killian's heads.

Their eyes move to the ceiling. The matching expressions of fear and embarrassment make the children laugh.

"You have to kiss, you know," Grace explains. "That's the rules."

Emma begins to shake her head, her mouth forming the word no but not making any sound. She attempts to stand, but Henry gently pushes her back down onto the couch.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," Flynn starts chanting, now back on the floor with the other two, who join his chant instantly. Emma's face had turned bright red, as has Killian's, and they only get worse as all the other guest's start to chime in- with the exception of David, who does not look as amused as the rest of the guests.

Killian glances over at Emma, who is red faced and wide eyed. He reaches out and grasps her hand. She turns, locking eyes with him, before nodding ever so slightly.

That's when Killian Jones leaned over and pressed his lips to his best friend and childhood crush Emma Nolan while a group of people they knew watched, chanting 'kiss' over and over again.

He doesn't know how long it lasted, but when Emma pulled away both of them were gasping, and everyone- even David- was clapping.

Just wait until they all find out that it was all a lie.


End file.
